dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Arc of Deliverance
Description :"An advanced form of Arc of Might that channels all one's power into an even stronger blow." An advanced version of Arc of Might. In Dark Arisen, becomes Arc of Obliteration with a suitable Warrior's Ring or Band equipped. Damage from the strike is approximately 4-5 times that of an equivalent well timed Indomitable Lash, but uses relatively even more stamina, as well as being slower. Tactics and Damage :For all 'Arc' class skills *Charge time for all three tiers is ten seconds, during which the character may slowly walk around the battlefield in order to position the strike. **Cancel by pressing the jump button. ** In the original Dragon's Dogma, Arc of Might/Deliverance cannot be canceled. *The wielder can be grabbed whilst preparing the skill, and continues to be vulnerable to grabs even with a fully charged strike. *It seems that stagger and knockdown resistance is greatly increased whilst charging. Damage *Upon release, these skills deliver a massive frontal overhead blow in the chosen direction - dealing high physical damage. **The core damage from these skills is very high, even with a Rusted Greatsword and low Strength character. **Damage increases with weapon and core strength (and weapon magick), though the core damage tends to dominate this increase. *Foes in the immediate vicinity of the strike impact, but not directly hit, will receive high blast damage - similar to the impact of a bolide meteor - an additional shockwave of much greater radius emanating from the point of impact may stagger, and inflict tarred with Aneled Weapons or elemental damage with an enchanted weapon. * When charging reaches 100%, the character will change the position of their weapon from over their head to behind their back; whilst the warrior is changing their posture they are unable to move. ** Unleashing the skill before it is fully charged will result in a significantly less powerful strike. **Unlike the Lash skills (see Indomitable Lash), the timing of the attack is not important - once charged, the character can stagger around the battlefield with the skill readied, waiting for the perfect strike - with no loss of power * These abilities work well against Living Armors and Eliminators. Shockwave A strike sends out a circular shock wave; it will deal damage to enemies within a radius of around three blade lengths from the point of impact. Practice is needed to discern precisely how far - one can practice using crates until one gets the hang of it. * Walls and other large objects block the shockwave. * If an enchanted weapon is used, the shockwave will also do magick damage, which scales with around one fifth of the weapon magick power. The magickal damage component is relatively very small, compared to the main strike - around 1%. The attack hits using the element of the enchanted weapon. *Foes can be debilitated by the shockwave - such as burning from an Ardent Will strike, or Critical Hits from Rooted Gloom. *Aneled Weapons can tar via the shockwave, but upgraded versions cannot blind, nor can Golden Weapons silence, nor Rusted Weapons poison or torpor, via the shockwave. *The shock damage is independent of radius. The shockwaves also loosens fruit, breaks small boxes, and may dislodge distant Badges of Vows. Notes *Eliminator use a variant of this attack. Category:Skills Category:Longsword Skills Category:Warhammer Skills